


Sunset

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sun sets, Misty finds that Ash can be as unpredictable as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Sunset

xoxoxo

I've been suffering from major writer's block lately. How annoying... just trying to break it by writing whatever comes to mind.

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

xoxoxo

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Misty gazed up at the evening sky which was streaked with red and gold. "We haven't seen each other in so long." She briefly glanced at the dark-haired boy sitting next to her.

"It's nice to see you again," Ash said. "I was happy to hear you were coming up." He paused for a moment. "I've missed you."

"I'm sure you've been having such a great time on the road with your friends, battling in gyms and everything," Misty murmured. "You probably don't think about me all that much."

"That's not true," Ash spoke insistently. "I've been having fun but it's never really felt the same since you left. I would never forget you, Misty."

Misty smiled sadly. With Ash making new friends on every new journey he went on, she did worry about it more than she cared to admit. Of course she didn't think he would forget her completely, but the fear was still there in the back of her mind.

"Oh, yeah," Ash suddenly. "I should tell you now, when I heard you were coming, I got you something." Misty watched on curiously as he rummaged in his pockets. He withdrew a small, golden object hanging upon a slender chain.

Misty took it as he held it out to her, examining it and finding a clasp. As she undid it, it opened up to reveal two small pictures enclosed inside, one of her and the other of Ash.

"Oh, Ash..." Misty could barely speak. It was rather surprising that he had actually bothered to give her a gift and she was stunned that he had thought to do so.

"I wanted to get you something and, well, it seemed like a good idea. Do you like it?" Ash asked.

"This is really sweet of you." Misty threw her arms around him and planted a swift kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you so much." She drew away from him and looked down at the locket, smiling. Ash had been surprisingly thoughtful and it made her feel so happy.

"Glad you like it. It was a bit pricey." Ash scratched his cheek, flushing slightly. "Hey, when this journey is over, I'll come and see you."

"Really?" Misty looked at him in surprise. "That a promise?"

"I promise."

The two gazed at each other for a few moments, smiling, before turning their attention to the sunset.


End file.
